Joly is a Sassy Sub
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: This is seriously just smut. Pwp. We have a lack of j/b/m around here, people have been wanting it, so here you go. Light bondage and bdsm threesome Musichetta Bossuet


Joly sighed with pleasure as Bossuet massaged his shoulders and relaxed his muscles. Bossuet's hands moved down and Joly's back popped several times and he moaned softly as Bossuet stroked his skin and worked warmth into his back. Joly smiled dreamily as his aches were rubbed out and he went limp against the bed.

Musichetta walked into their bedroom and set down a box of supplies for the night. She ruffled his hair and stroked his cheek. "You look so docile and submissive for us. Are you ready?"

"Hmm. Yes please."

Bossuet kissed Joly's neck and got off of him. Joly squirmed but stayed where he was, splayed out topless on the bed. Musichetta sat next to him and gently pet his back.

"Good Joly, you know not to move without permission. Any requests or limits tonight?"

"No pain play that deals with my face or extremities. My fingers and toes shouldn't be messed with and speaking of which I kind of want to keep socks on. You may gag, blindfold, or use earplugs with me but no slapping my face. No asphyxiation either. Safe word is Safeway."

"Very loose rules tonight."

"Make use of them," said Joly.

Bossuet must have been able to sneak from the box to behind Joly because he suddenly gave Joly a strong hit with a hairbrush. Joly gasped and rocked lightly against the bed and Musichetta groaned lightly at the sight. "You okay Joly?"

"Yes." Bossuet laid a hand on the small of Joly's back and gave him another swat. Joly felt his arousal grow as the warmth from the hit moved down to his cock. Joly raised his hips as an invitation and Bossuet gave him a couple more and Joly finally cried out.

"Ah!"

Bossuet soothingly rubbed Joly's back and gave him a last hit which made Joly jerk and groan into the mattress. Musichetta helped Joly sit up and kissed him several times before guiding him back down again, this time on his back. She unzipped his pants and pulled the rest of his clothing (except for the anklet socks) off.

"May we tie you?"

"Yes please." Joly spread his arms and legs and panted as his excitement grew. Musichetta tied his wrists and Bossuet his ankles with rough and scratchy rope that was sure to leave marks. He tried to thrash around and was happy that he stayed in place except for his hips and neck.

Musichetta lifted his head and tucked a pillow under his neck so he could still see the room. "You good?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Joly wondered what she would do if he didn't say mistress and said, "Yes cupcake."

Bossuet burst out laughing and Musichetta brushed Joly's chest with her fingertips. "I'm very sorry Joly, but it seems like you're asking to be tortured." She exchanged a look with Bossuet and he nodded. "That's alright, we thought that may happen."

Musichetta sat between Joly's legs and slowly stroked him. "Don't orgasm." She leaned over and gently sucked his head while Bossuet pinned his hips down. Joly threw his head back and panted and tried to struggle but was held down too tightly. Before he got too close she pulled away and asked, "Excited?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now watch us very carefully."

Musichetta turned so her side faced Joly and made sure that she wasn't touching him at all. Bossuet left Joly's side and stood next to Musichetta. He stroked her cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss that soon turned heated. Bossuet was missing his shirt within seconds and Musichetta stroked his chest as they began using their tongues.

Joly felt heat rush through his body as he watched the two most attractive people on earth (relatively speaking) get cozy with one another. He tugged at the ropes binding him and hissed with frustration as he longed to be touched.

Bossuet moved his mouth from her mouth to her neck and slowly kissed Musichetta's neck as his hands rubbed her stomach and rode her shirt up every once and awhile so Joly could catch glimpses of her skin. Musichetta slid her hands up from Bossuet's chest, over his shoulders, and down his back until she was holding him around his waist.

Bossuet gently pushed a knee in between Musichetta's thighs and rubbed hard. Musichetta rocked her hips and humped Bossuet's leg and muttered, "Bitch." She threw her own shirt away and Bossuet unzipped his jeans.

"Ugh!" shouted Joly as he twisted around with frustration. Bossuet and Musichetta got off the bed so he had no way of possibly touching them. He felt the ropes chafe against his wrists and ankles and moaned loudly at the sensation.

Bossuet started to undo Musichetta's bra but she slapped his hand. "No, it'll frustrate Joly more if I can keep at least that on." Musichetta pulled her jeans and underwear off and Bossuet did the same. Joly panted as Musichetta leaned against a bedpost, careful to avoid Joly's foot, and opened her legs for Bossuet. Bossuet thrust into her quickly and if she wanted him to go slower to annoy Joly she wouldn't have been able to get words out between cries of pleasure.

"FUCK!" shouted Joly.

Bossuet kissed Musichetta and held her tightly against him as he thrust as hard as he could inside of her. Both were so aroused by now with Joly watching that it only took a couple of minutes for Musichetta to nearly finish when Bossuet abruptly pulled out and growled, "On your back between Joly's legs."

Musichetta crossed her arms and closed her legs. "Manners?"

"Please?"

"We don't respond with a question unless we're playing Jeopardy. Here's you clue: the beautiful woman who is considering giving you twenty strokes with a wooden paddle if you aren't polite."

Bossuet blushed and Joly grew harder at the two of them having a squabble for dominance. Part of him wondered if they had planned it down to this and he decided not to ask.

"Who is my gorgeous mistress, Musichetta?"

"Flatterer." Musichetta laid on her back with her legs hanging off of the bed because she was scooted so far down. Bossuet picked up her legs, moved in close so her legs were against his body and feet next to his head, restrained her with a hand on her hip and thrust back in, deeper this time. He used his other hand to stimulate her clitoris as he desperately moved as fast as he could go. Musichetta let out small shouts and whimpers as she was penetrated deeper and climaxed once she remembered Joly had a nice view down her bra and body. Bossuet finished soon after and pulled out and helped Musichetta to her feet with a hug.

Musichetta took her time separating herself from Bossuet, lovingly kissing his neck and holding him. They snuggled up to each other and put on such a show of skin to skin contact that Joly had to bite his tongue so he didn't scream. Joly leaned his head back and asked, "Would you PLEASE do something to me? I'm sorry about calling you cupcake. Please pretty please?"

Musichetta sighed and her and Bossuet parted. Musichetta pulled a blindfold and earplugs out of the box and asked, "May we use these?"

"Yes, oh that sounds good." Joly closed his eyes and allowed them to tie the blindfold on him and block out most sound from the outside world. He twitched and squirmed as he waited for whatever they were going to do, because of course they would drag this out, and breathed deeply as he anticipated what he was going to feel.

A minute later he could smell crème brûlée and he frowned with confusion. What the fuck? Were they cooking food? He bit his tongue and didn't ask because he knew they wouldn't reply and he wouldn't hear unless they took an earplug out. Maybe they wanted to feed him? Cute, but his dick wouldn't appreciate it. Damn it.

"What if," he said, out of a mix of boredom and nerves, "There was a thing called nasal. Like people would feel aroused at someone slowly pushing a pen in and out of their nose. Don't do that with me but can you see that? What the fuck, huh?"

Joly stayed quiet for a few more seconds and could hear Musichetta and Bossuet laughing. He wriggled his toes and opened his mouth to continue talking-

"WILDCATS!" he screamed out of pure shock when a splash of hot wax hit his chest. He realized what he said and started laughing and Bossuet pulled an earplug out at the room rang with all three of them laughing to the point of tears.

"The safe word was supposed to be Safeway!" Though Joly couldn't see her, Musichetta was leaning against a bedpost with her legs crossed. "I'd pee my pants if I was wearing any oh my GOD Joly!"

"Are you alright?" asked Bossuet. He coughed and laughed and tried to be concerned for Joly but it was so funny his abs hurt.

"No I'm alright," said Joly as he regained control of himself. "I want you to continue, please. I was just startled. It smelled like crème brûlée in here and I was thinking about High School Musical and I just shouted out of reflex but I love it. The sting is nice. Keep it up, oh please I need it. Gag me too."

"Just no pens up your nose?" teased Bossuet.

"Yeah, doesn't do much for me," said Joly.

Musichetta eyed the gag and asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't be able to tell us to stop."

"Even better."

Joly held his mouth open and Musichetta pushed a rubber ball in and then buckled the straps holding it in. He grew more aroused with the gag inside of him and loved the feeling of not being able to cry out and also not needing to hold back shouts because the gag would do that for him.

This evening was going rather oddly, reflected Joly. Nice, but oddly.

A drop of wax landed right inside his belly button and more drops were scattered around his abdomen, making him jump and squirm. Joly bit down on the ball and rocked his hips into the air as he whined for more attention. Dribbles of wax rolled down the underside of his left forearm and then his right. More splashes and drops were liberally tossed onto his legs and thighs by two people at once and he yelled behind the gag at the pleasure pain he was feeling.

The burning hot wax cooled all too soon and after a couple of minutes of dribbling and pouring it all over him they seemed to have run out.

Two clips snapped down on his nipples at the same time and he shouted out around the ball. That was one of the benefits of having two people, that they could do things like that where one person would probably have to do it one at a time. Clothespins clipped down on other places on him and usually someone scraped wax off and then pinched the already hurt flesh into the pin.

Joly felt like there were around twenty clothespins on him and he moaned loudly to hopefully convey that he liked it. The next thing he felt was a metal ring at the base of his dick and he exhaled sharply through his nose when he realized he still had a long night ahead of him.

All of a sudden Joly shrieked with pleasure when Musichetta sat down and impaled herself on him. Joly tried to move farther in and she slapped his thigh.

Joly did it again and this time she took a clothespin off near her, slapped him so hard it stung, and put the clip back on.

Joly hoped they got the message that he really wanted pain and he tried to thrust up again and someone, likely Bossuet, hit him hard on the stomach with what he was sure was a belt.

Joly twitched when Musichetta turned on a vibrator on the top of the ring, solely for her pleasure as it did nothing for him. Musichetta started moving up and down on him and aside from the physical aspect of sex, he felt the emotion of being used as a toy translate to even more arousal and he didn't think even the ring could stop him from orgasming until one of her hands reached back and gently held his balls away from his body so he couldn't. Joly cried out with frustration and oh REALLY, Musichetta had her second orgasm of the night at that sound.

She got off of him and her and Bossuet took all of the clips off of his body so he was left with lots of little sores and burns.

Bossuet unclasped the ring and in one swift motion deep throated Joly who was so startled and overstimulated that he came immediately.

Musichetta ran a hand through his hair and took his gag out but pressed a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Joly shook with exhaustion and wondered what more they possibly wanted him blind, quiet, and slightly deaf for. Musichetta gently kissed his lips and then went deeper as Bossuet untied Joly.

Under their gentle guidance they led Joly to the bathroom and Joly's heart leapt when he realized all aftercare was going to be done solely through touch.

What felt like Bossuet carefully guided him into the shower and helped him over the edge of the tub. Hot water hit Joly's skin and he sighed and relaxed as he stood beneath the stream of water. Someone turned it off after a minute and then Joly actually moaned when one person massaged shampoo into his scalp and the other scrubbed his body. The water hit him again and Musichetta and Bossuet both turned him around and guided him so everywhere was rinsed off and the shampoo was worked out of his hair. Any bits of wax were now slightly softened by the heat and came off with ease and Musichetta and Bossuet took turns kissing him under the water.

One of them left the bathroom because Joly heard the door open and the other stayed with him and rubbed his shoulders. The person came back quickly and shut off the water and Joly was wrapped in toasty towels from the dryer.

Musichetta took his earplugs out and Bossuet kissed him and lifted the blindfold as he did. Joly happily kissed back and smiled at the warmth of his lovers pressed against him and the towels.

There wasn't much to say so they all tiredly dried themselves off and curled up in bed. They slept, as Bossuet had one said, "Penguin horde style" with the person in the middle rotating every night. They always made sure Joly was in the middle after any pain play and tonight was cuddled with Musichetta while being spooned by Bossuet.

"Wildcats," muttered Musichetta and they all burst into laughter and stayed up talking like best friends at a sleepover, which was exactly how they felt.


End file.
